


If only there was someone out there who loved him (Chanceless)

by Prinzesswache



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hand Jobs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzesswache/pseuds/Prinzesswache
Summary: The years have gone by way too fast for Niklas Lukasen. The love of his life has married another man and the discovery of their newly adopted daughter crushes him only further.When that very daughter turns out to have a malicious mind hidden away from everyone else, Niklas fears to completely lose himself.ততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততততUnrequited Norway x Sweden. All characters have been aged up.Pleasedon't read this if you like Sealand.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Norway/Female Sealand (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. "Niklas is a boring fucker who probably doesn't fuck lol"

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names:  
> ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾  
>  **Norway:** Niklas Lukasen  
>  **Denmark:** Michel Mathissen  
>  **Iceland:** Erik Mathissen  
>  **Sweden:** Björn Berwaldsen  
>  **Finland:** Väinö Berwaldsen  
>  **Sealand:** Petra Berwaldsen  
> ⳾*⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*❀⑅*⳾
> 
> Everyone is in their late twenties/early thirties which exception of Erik and Petra, who are in their late teens and about nine to twelve years younger than the others.
> 
> The explicit stuff kicks in in chapter two

The sun is sitting low on the horizon. Niklas is sitting on his bed with his chin on the window sill, watching the snow on the rooftops.

It feels so tranquil until his phone starts ringing.

“Niklas? Heeey, Niklas!”

It’s moments like hearing Michel’s voice that make Niklas wish it was more quiet.

“What do you want, it’s my first day off in months.”

The sky is tinted soft shades of orange, making Niklas’ tomato plant look ripe in its glow, he notices.

“I’m taking you out into town tonight, that’s what I want! We’ll meet downtown at the bar—”

_Bleep._

The few seconds of silence before Niklas’ phone rings again feel like a relieve.

_Bleep._

“Hey you can’t just hang up on me like that! I’m starting to think my phone’s broken when I call you!”

“You’re noisy; it’s exhausting; I hung up, yes. Why should I want to go picking up air headed girls at clubs with you? You know I don’t care about that stuff.”

“But, but, but!” Michel interrupts, “It’s a bar, not a club! And we’re _not_ going to be chick-hunting there! You’re always either out working your ass off in shitty part-time jobs or being a shut-in in your off time, we barely got to talk recently!”

Niklas pretends to think the offer over and Michel almost asks if his connection is lost again. “... I’ve stuff to do today. It’s been snowing non-stop the last few days and I still haven’t finished my scarf for the year.”

“You knit one _every_ year though! Argh, I’m serious about this, you know. I gotta talk to you about some big stuff. You’ll want a drink or four later tonight and I know you don’t have the money for some good booze, man. The night’s on me, buddy.”

This time, Niklas doesn't have to pretend. A man like Michel is not someone who talks serious business often and it makes Niklas overthink his knitting night in.

“Feeling high and mighty with your social worker’s paycheck, hm? Fine, I'll be there... Will Erik come too?”

The question leaves Niklas with a bad sting in his chest but he feels a pressure within himself to ask it anyway.

“Not... today. It’s gonna be just the two of us, that’s better.”

 _Sure it is_ , Niklas thinks before conjuring an answer.

“If you say so,” he ends up replying with a hollow voice.

“Hey,” Michel starts with a soft smile in his voice, “He’s gonna miss out on a great bro’s night out.”

“Yeah…” answers Niklas, almost but not quite feeling the smile that’s in his own voice.

The smile still feels hollow when Michel has arrived from across the city to pick him up with his car, even though it is only a short drive both to Niklas and then to the bar.

“So… How has Erik been?” Niklas asks, caringly, while pretending not to care.

He is sitting in the back seat but he can see Michel tries to suppress a groan. “Ah… the usual, you know?” Niklas does not know. Niklas wants to ask why Michel thinks he would, when Erik does not care to ever seek contact with him.

But Niklas just wishes he knew what “the usual” means for Erik, if he is happy and healthy.

“You don't tell me enough. He’s my little brother too, you know?”

Michel does not answer, so Niklas keeps quiet until they arrive at the bar. It’s as full, busy and noisy as Niklas expected it to be. The noise is exhausting and even though he is following right behind Michel, Niklas almost walks right past him, before Michel drags him down to their table.

“Drinks are on me, so suit yourself,” Michel says with a grin while waving a waitress over. Niklas thinks it over for a moment, but the alcohol would only worsen his budding headache, so he only orders a glass of sparkling water.

Michel takes some wide glances around the place, probably lingering on some of the women. Most of them look to be barely in their twenties, some were no day older than Erik for sure. _Aren’t you thirty-one already_ , Niklas thinks, _gross._ But then again, he thinks, he didn’t really like women to begin with.

“So… Why did you bring me here again? To rob me of my day off?”

Michel gives him an exhausted sigh and only turns his head back towards their conversation when their drinks arrive. He takes a long sip from his beer.

“We’ve been invited over by Björn and Väinö…” Niklas can’t help but grimace when he hears that. He has not been close with Björn ever since they married half a year ago. “So..?”

“I’ve been quite busy with them over the last months; since it was work related, I couldn’t really tell anyone about it…” This makes Niklas curious. What does Michel’s social work have to do with this? He usually takes care of teens in troubled neighborhoods.

“I had quite a messy case to take care of recently, you know..! Can’t talk about it all, obviously, but I had to rehome this girl who went through a lot of stuff… But now that it has all been sorted out, I can tell you! She’s been officially adopted by Björn and Väinö! Yeah…” Michel’s feigned enthusiasm drops off the more he talks. He was afraid that Niklas would not take the news well but he is just quiet now.

“She's a really sweet girl, we’re supposed to meet her tomorrow! Erik will be coming too! She’s been through a lot of stuff with her dad, you know? I thought maybe she could relate to you somewhat—”

Niklas is barely listening anymore. There’s a small, hammering buzz, spreading in his mind. It had been… Depressing, when the love of his life married another man. It had been depressing to play his best man at the wedding and smile in every photo. It had been depressing to feel unable to connect with Björn anymore because of the guilt connected to his infatuation.

Adopting a kid was just the next logical step, Niklas guesses.

“Nik…? Hey, bro…” Michel is gently grabbing his shoulder, trying to shake him back into reality.

“Hey bro, it’s okay. It’ll… Be fine, you know? The news might hit hard but…” Michel sighed, obviously struggling to find a way to sweet-talk this situation. “At some point you just gotta… Let go, man.”

Let go. If he has to let go until tomorrow morning, Niklas thinks, he better start soon. As soon as another waiter passes by, Niklas orders his first proper drink of the night.

Maybe if he just pushes every single bad thought that’s troubling him as far down into his subconscious as he can, then he will feel able to face tomorrow. Who cares if he will never be with the person he loves. Who cares if his brother doesn’t care about his existence. Who cares if he has to meet a girl who Björn must already love more than he will ever love Niklas.

Niklas is positively hungover the next day. If he loses one of his jobs over this he will have to look for another one. He spends the four hours he has before Michel picks him up with showering, shaving, and brushing his hair. He’s putting on Björn’s favorite perfume (which he knows because they bought it together many years ago), and picking out a sweater that Björn once knitted for him, even though it fits tighter than what Niklas is usually comfortable wearing.

Niklas is just finishing brushing his teeth when he hears the ring of the apartment bell.

He rushes down and sees that Michel is also dressed less casually than usual. Maybe because he knows Björn’s daughter through work, Niklas thinks. Instead of loosely fitting shirts and jeans, Michel is wearing a proper suit, which Niklas didn’t even know Michel owns.

“Seems like you really internalized that ‘who cares’ mentality you kept babbling on about last night! You’re looking good!” Together they walk downstairs to Michel’s car, where Erik is waiting in the front seat.

Instead of acknowledging either Michel or him, Erik is looking at his phone with disinterested eyes. Niklas tries to catch a subtle view of what Erik is looking at but Erik turns his phone away and glares down, not even looking at Niklas.

Who cares. Who cares, Niklas. Who cares? _Not me_.

It is a long, solemn drive to the house of Björn and Väinö. No one is talking during it. Niklas tries to count the trees that they pass by on the way but it makes him dizzy.

Their house is quite beautiful. A small recluse in the snowy woods. The house used to belong to Björn, but now it is most likely their shared property.

There is a wide driveway, made to welcome any and all visitors. Even though it is the middle of winter, there are flowers sitting on the front porch.

Väinö comes to the front door to invite them in and the front area of the house is filled with the smell of cake and tea.

“Almond cake, is it?” Niklas comments without thinking and Väinö nods. “With cinnamon, just like the recipe you gave us!” Niklas had shared the recipe with just Björn but he doesn’t comment on that. “Do any of you want some mint tea?” That’s Björn’s favorite flavor, Niklas notes.

“Björn dear, will you and our sweetheart come down already?” Väinö calls with a smile before leaving to prepare tea and cake for everyone. There’s a rumble upstairs, followed by muffled voices and then footsteps quickly approaching.

Björn quickly steps downstairs and Niklas feels a sudden pang in his heart. He hadn’t seen Björn in… Months? Tried not to think about him for just as long. But there he approaches, with an obvious smile on his face that Niklas had never seen before. Björn’s face is glowing and Niklas can’t help but think that this is the most beautiful that he has ever seen him. He realizes he can’t stop looking at Björn, so he tries to keep his eyes low. Michel greets Björn eagerly. Niklas knows that he should greet Björn as well but when he means to say hello, there are more footsteps, coming again from the stairs and the attention of the room shifts feasibly.

Niklas looks up and sees her legs approaching from downstairs. She’s wearing a pleated skirt. Black underwear. She has an upper body as well, Niklas notes, slim, with a low cut top. _That’s not really winter appropriate_ , Niklas thinks.

“Petra! These are our friends, Erik and Niklas!” Väinö asks her to introduce herself to the two of them. Niklas is looking down again but he notices Petra quietly walking to Erik and then to him. She goes to shake Niklas’ hand and he awkwardly reaches forward to pat her arm. He has never had to introduce himself to a child before. Even though she seems to be older than he expected her to be. Maybe a teenager, younger than Erik for sure.

The six of them go to the kitchen to eat together. The tea and cake are placed on fine china, with adorable serviettes placed beneath them.

While they move, Björn compliments Niklas on the sweater he is wearing and for a second he has to chuckle. He is certain that his face must be deep red in this moment. When he glances up, Petra is looking at him with curious eyes, so he turns his head away.

“Hey Erik,” Michel quips, “did you know? Petra is going to go to the same school as you soon!” Niklas does not know which school Erik goes to but he feels like he can hardly ask. Väinö quickly changes the subject anyways, to talk about the room that they have furnished for Petra. Niklas remembers that he used to help Björn with furnishing his home in the past. Somewhat. Niklas wasn’t very useful when it came to hard physical labor, at least not when it came to precise stuff, such as everything Björn liked to work on. He was such a perfectionist opposite to Niklas.

“Are Erik and Niklas brothers?” Petra asks at some point.

“ _Half_ -brothers,” Erik answers quickly. Niklas looks over to him.

“Ah, you know,” Michel quickly interjects, “Erik’s both of us’ half-brother in a way, it’s a funny story.” _It’s really not_ , Niklas thinks. Their mother had left Niklas’ father for Michel’s father. No one knows who Erik’s father actually is. No one’s bothered to check.

“Is Niklas living with you then?” _I’m not_ , he thinks and he is glad when Michel starts answering those questions for him. “What’s his job is it like yours?” _Oh, absolutely not_.

Petra asks a bit more about all of them but the conversation quickly dies down.

Niklas looks down at his plate for the most part. The cake is evenly filled with almonds. There is a perfect swirl of cinnamon batter visible on every slice. It makes Niklas happy. He and Björn have baked this cake together in the past, when Niklas had shown Björn the recipe for the first time.

“Think it’s good?” Niklas feels like he’s snapped out of a trance when Björn speaks to him. He looks up and Björn is smiling at him.

“Haven’t tried yours in a while. Don’t know if mine holds up.”

Niklas tries Not to completely stumble over his words, not to completely make a fool of himself. Björn’s smile is beautiful.

“Ahh, it’s perfect... I love it.”

Björn says he’s glad and he goes back to eating his piece of cake. Väinö leans over to Björn to kiss away the cake crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

Petra is looking at him and Niklas turns his head down again. _If only she would stop doing that._

The conversation on the table continues but Michel and Väinö are the only really talkative people among them. They talk about current events and sometimes about Petra. Niklas has already finished three slices of cake when his stomach is full and he is tired.

“Hey,” Michel calls out to everyone suddenly. “It’s getting late so it’d be best I go. Erik’s coming with me I guess. Do you want to stay a little longer, Niklas?” _Of course not._

They all leave for the entrance together but when Niklas goes to put on his scarf, Björn stops him by resting his hand on Niklas’ arm.

“Hey.”

Björn looks at Niklas and Niklas looks at Björn.

“Hey…”

“You weren’t here in a while.” Niklas nods. “Would you come over again soon?”

Niklas feels like he must be blushing again and it makes him mad.

“No. Why?”

“We’ve much stuff to do soon ‘nd we don’t wanna leave Petra alone here while on it…”

_She’s what, sixteen? Seventeen? She won’t burn down the house, will she. Am I a babysitter now?_

“We could… Really use your help—” “I’ll do it. Yes.”

“Yes?” Björn looks surprised. “Thank you. I will call you later,” he says with a smile and Niklas smiles too.

Maybe, Niklas thinks, there could still be something between them.


	2. "He's adorable :)))) A whimp with a big dick"

Niklas’ dreams are plagued by memories of Björn. Björn's smile. His happy expression. His serious expression. The feeling of Björn's hand on his arm. His grip. In his dreams it is pressing; pulling him; pushing him. Niklas can’t move. He’s intoxicated and Björn’s stare is holding him captive. He feels the press on his arm. Heat, immeasurable heat. A push on his chest. Stomach. Lower. It is grazing his legs, the insides of his thighs. They are trembling. He feels the pressure and he feels the closeness and it is as if he will become one with him any second now. It is a fever that leaves him restless.

Björn’s eyes. Their clear azure color is haunting Niklas but the closer he gazes into Björn’s face, the further apart they grow. There is Väinö now. Kissing Björn on the corner of his mouth. Feeding him cake and stroking his arm. Niklas feels like he is falling, rushing, sinking.

He wakes up and he wants to scream.

Maybe that’s how it feels to fall in real life too.

The closeness of the dream is gone but the pressure still weighs on Niklas. Maybe that pressure is his erection.

He turns to his side and pushes his blanket between his legs. He really does not mean to grind against it. His penis is throbbing and the friction feels _relieving_ but he can’t bring himself to enjoy it. Maybe he has felt dirty about his lust for too long now, he wonders. Ever since Björn and Väinö got engaged, ever since Niklas forced himself to smile next to Björn on their wedding photos, his lust for Björn was tinted with guilt.

He is thinking of Björn’s smile, the one he had the last time they saw each other. But just like in his dream, his thoughts quickly turn to the fantasy of Björn, rough and callous, grinding him against a wall of shame.

He will see Björn again today, Niklas thinks absentmindedly with a painfully tight, still grip on his erection. His mind is still tranquil before he realizes that he will be picked up by their car soon and he jumps out of bed with haste.

In the end, he manages to leave his apartment right on time. He forgot to water his plants but while he is rushing out, he speaks a silent apology to his cactus and sage and promises himself to water them once he returns home this day.

“Oh Niklas! Glad you’re on time! Get right in!”

Niklas is lightly disappointed that it is Väinö who is driving him to their house but he tells himself not to be.

“I’m so glad you have the time to keep an eye on Petra for today! Ah—You probably have work today? I hope we’re not a bother for you then!”

“It’s fine. I agreed to it after all.” _I did get fired from the job I skipped the last time I came over after all._

“Thank goodness then! We don’t want to exploit you or anything after all, you can get a compensation for this if it helps!”

“So you can employ me as your babysitter fulltime?” Niklas jests.

Väinö laughs, “if you really don’t mind then I’d love that to be honest! Having a daughter is a dream come true but it is also such a change of pace, you know?” He doesn’t.

“Björn and me, we have to drive into town to buy some tools and resources. Björn is working on a new project but he won’t even tell me what it is!” Väinö laughs, “we will try to make it quick, promise. I will be getting groceries while Björn is looking for… Wood? I think he is building something from wood, or at least plans to. He’s all secretive about it towards me.” Niklas can see the edges of the pouting grimace which is Väinö’s face.

When they arrive at the house, Niklas already sees Björn and Petra stand at the door. Björn walks down to him and greets him with a light hug. “Glad t’ see you here again,” he says, but Väinö tells him to hurry inside the car already. Björn hands Niklas the keys and tells him that they promise to be back soon.

Once inside and in the living room, Niklas stands idly. _What now?_ He looks around. There are photos of Björn and Väinö hung up everywhere. Niklas grimaces.

“Hey Mister.”

Niklas gets startled, he had almost forgotten she was here too.

“Yes..?”

“Niklas, innit?”

“What?”

“ _Nik-las._ I asked if that’s yer name.”

Had he imagined she spoke normally before or was he just imagining having heard her before?

“It is… Petra.”

He tries but he cannot read her expression at all.

“Whatcha think about me Mr. Niklas?”

“Huh?” She is stepping closer, so that the two are barely half a meter apart.

“What’s your wife thinking with you alone out here with a young lass as me?”

Niklas stumbles backwards a little. “I don’t have a…–“

“Wife? Yer girlfriend then. Probably ain’t got one of those either then eh.”

She steps towards him again. Closer. Her bra is black too, Niklas sees. Maybe all her underwear is.

“Gosh, ye really are a loser, I was right. Are you _staring?_ Ugh. And a sicko ‘s well.” He quickly raises his eyes towards her face. She’s smirking crudely. “Ye touched me when we first met I r’member. Must’ve gotten off to that memory all night that day.” Niklas’ stomach hurts as he thinks back to today’s morning. Petra leans up uncomfortably close to him. “Did ye do it today, too..? _Disgusting._ ”

 _She’s really off here_ , Niklas thinks to himself. He has not properly touched himself in _months_ , no less to a _girl._ He couldn’t bring himself to relieve his sexual tensions for a long while now.

Petra backs off somewhat and looks down, obviously eyeing Niklas’ crotch. She starts giggling. Then chuckling. Chortling. Laughing. _Ow. I get it._

“Ye really are gae, no?”

“What?!”

“A _homosexual._ ”

She lowers her voice and steps closer again. “Is it Björn..?” Niklas’ legs grow tense as she suddenly cups his dick with her hands.

He tries to move away but out of nowhere she slaps him and he falls back against the wall.

He groans and rubs the back of his head while he slumps down a bit.

“Ye cannot leave, y’know. There ain’t anywhere t' go.” He has closed his eyes from the pain but he can sense her talking down to him, standing right in front of him.

“Whatcha gonna do? Call on the neighbours? Two miles away?”

Niklas doesn’t know what to do now. She has got him pretty much cornered. He couldn’t possibly _fight_ her. She would absolutely rebel and if he injured her in any way he could never explain himself to Björn… _Oh God…_

“Don’t ye fucking dare. If ye don’t answer back when I ask, I’m gonna tell yer dearest Björn that ye touched his daughter dearest, ye hear?” The smirk on her face was figuratively dripping through her voice.

“That mad boner ye’ve got is proof enough that yer shamelessly vile.” Niklas tries to shift his hips away but Petra forcefully Grabs the front of his pants. With one hand, she manages to rip the zipper open and tug his pants down just enough for his growing erection to spring free. _Why is it..?!_ His head starts screaming but it doesn’t get to finish any thought. Petra grabs his dick impossibly tight and Niklas starts screaming for real now.

Petra softens her grip. “A softie, eh? Can’t take a lil girl’s grip around your dick? That is sad,” she says with a malicious smile, fluttering her eyelashes as sinfully as Niklas could ever imagine her to.

Niklas tries to shift away from her in any way he can but the long and powerful strokes on his dick are making his knees weak. He is whimpering. He wants to move away but she is so close to him, it’s like the is nothing but her, him, and the cold hard wall behind him.

Memories of his dream are rushing into his head, memories of the last time Niklas allowed himself to be touched like this; how _long_ it has been. Niklas fights the loud moan that is leaving his chest. The initial tension, the held breath, it is gone. Niklas is gone. He breathes steadily and his abdomen tenses rhythmically along with the heavy breaths and the strong strokes.

He can feel the fall. Just like when he woke up this morning. But this time, Petra is catching him. Holding him up by his dick. By the awful pleasure she is subjecting him to.

“If ye can barely handle this, y’know,” she says while slowing her strokes, making his hips jump towards her involuntarily, “Ye’d never be able to handle _Björn._ That man’s hands are _big_ and _rough_.”

 _No,_ thinks Niklas, _Björn’s hands are soft and gentle and skilled._ The trail of thought is making him shiver. _If only it were his hands around…_ Petra’s hands are small but they are soft and nimble, is this what Björn’s hands could feel like? The mere thought almost turns Niklas frantic.

“Ye know,” Petra begins. She is pressing his arm against the wall for stability with her other hand. “Yer dick’s cute. It’s a bit big but I’m sure Björn could handle it, nah..?”

 _Björn. He in Björn..?_ If Björn saw him right now he would be disgusted. He would hate him and never want to see him again. The thought pains him more than anything Petra has said to him before.

He throws back his head and his next scream is a sob instead of a moan. His breathing is turning erratic and so is the tension in his abdomen, his hips are quivering. He is falling. He is drowing in a storm of conflicting emotions, of lust, and the only branch to grasp at is the steady strokes on his cock.

He is pushing against Petra’s hand. He is frantic. He wants nothing more to be done. Finished.

_Bleep. Bleep Bleep._

The sound of the telephone throws him out of it. Makes him freeze all over. _He was so close._

The phone sits in this wall, right next to Niklas’ head. Petra slaps him again and tells him to keep quiet. She reaches to pick the phone up, despite Niklas' fearful, tear-stained eyes begging him not to.

“Hello?” she answers with a sweet angelic voice despite continuing her determined strokes. “You want to speak with Niklas? Suuure! I will give him to you!” Niklas is madly shaking his head while she holds the phone to his ear.

“Hello? Niklas?” Petra is staring at him. He feels so hot. The pressure he feels between his legs is mind-numbing. His abdomen starts convulsing again.

He takes a deep breath.

“Yeah?”

“We’re on our way back, we’re bringin'a lot ‘f stuff home. We’ll need your help outside when we arrive.” Björn’s voice is making his insides rumble in the most pleasurable way. Niklas struggles to keep his voice down and he feels like, with every breath he takes, the moans are flowing out, like from an overboiling pot.

“Can you come?”

He feels like he can’t control himself anymore. He is shaking, spasming, and he believes he his jumping, his hips pushing forward as he comes with a long, drawn out crying moan. His cock is pulsing. His body is not calming down. He feels like he is gone now. Fallen. Ruined. His lips are quivering while he keeps whispering Björn’s name, mean while his mind is completely blank. Maybe this is what salvation feels like.

Petra is gently stroking his waning erection through it all. Niklas’ voice is calming down and he is slowly coming to his senses again…

“Niklas? Are you still there?”

Niklas remembers the ongoing call and he is mortified. He looks to Petra, who is smiling confidently.

She moves the phone to his face to make him look at it.

Under her thumb the mute button is blinking.

Björn calls out for Niklas again before hanging up in defeat.

As she let’s go completely of him, Niklas sinks to the floor. This was the first time someone had ever touched him like that.

He had always hoped for Björn to be his first.

Björn could not know of this.


End file.
